yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Kanzaki
Mizuki Kanzaki is a main character in the series Aikatsu!. The top student at Starlight School, priding herself on her ability and as well being the top idol. She is a former student of Starlight School. She was also the founder and the leader of Tristar, STAR☆ANIS and WM. Mizuki doesn't show her hard-working side to many people and is thought of as just a prodigy. it was revealed that Mizuki started her career as an idol during her fourth year in elementary school, starting as a child model for young children, she then spent a year without a public appearance. The reason for this was unknown at the time. As soon her hiatus was over, she enrolled in Starlight School. Finally, she appeared as an idol with pristine singing and dancing.calm, elegant, and confident, acting professional, and working hard in her Aikatsu. Her birthday is September 18. Yuri Feats With Ichigo Hoshimiya * For the audience, she introduced Ichigo as her "cute underclassman" to them all. * In front of the crowd, she caught Ichigo before she fall exhausted on stage and raised her hand after performing the song "Signalize!". *Mizuki decided to use the semi-finals and finals of the Fresh Girls Cup to test Ichigo in order to determine whether she's the partner she's been searching for, using that Fresh Girls Cup to search for a partner that she can pair with. *Because of Ichigo's performance in the finals, she couldn’t seem to sleep, instead she spent her time watching her recording on the TV, and went moon gazing. *At the stage of STAR ARNIS which she performed on along with Ichigo, she was constantly staring at her and reaching her with her hand as the following lyrics were heard: "We were all friends". *Before entering the first stage of Starlight Queen Cup and performing "Moonlight Destiny" alongside Ichigo, she replied to Ichigo's appreciation, mentioning how she's also thankful for Ichigo's presence which is always biting on to her back, pushing her further forward, plus she told her that's she's so glad she met her. *Told Ichigo that she looked brilliant as everyday. *Becomes shy if Ichigo brings her face close to hers. *With a wink, she invited Ichigo to Moonlight agency for their meeting. Yuri Feats * She have fan girls who would buy her tickets months in advance and wait in anticipation for the day of her concert, particularly through drawing a heart symbol on the specific day at their own calendar. *Most of Starlight Academy girls' feel her aura and blush whenever she walk in a hallway. *Even at the entrance ceremony, she was admired by the other underclassmen who kept gazing admiringly at her. *After she announced the first person she have chosen to become a member of Tristar to be Kaede, Kaede ran to hug her, then they both placed their hands at each others' waist, then stayed like that for awhile facing the audience. *At the summer tour, she had girl fans on her breakfast table who blushed sentimentality after she asked their permission to go. *For the drama audition of the movie "Alice in wonderland", she played the role of Red Queen whose wish was for Alice/Shion to stay in Wonderland with her forever, and because she realized her strength sourced from her dream, she allowed her to return to her original world, but before that she gave her a hairpiece to guide her in place of her previous one which she secured to keep as a memorial item. *One evening, she motivated Kii to work hard to please Seira in her idol activities by mentioning how Seira likes Kii very much. Gallery Anime 211 737445.jpg Anime 211 1062228.jpg Anime 211 1068985.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.29 15.48.57.gif Anime 226 1363612.jpg Videotogif 2018.12.01 08.21.37.gif Videotogif 2018.12.02 16.23.29.gif Anime 226 1429470.jpg Screenshot_20190224-160958.png Videotogif_2019.05.05_22.10.25.gif Screenshot_20190508-005113.png Screenshot_20190918-185526.jpg Screenshot_2019-11-26-19-29-13-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-26-19-30-54-1.png Category: Aikatsu! Category:Characters Category:Romantic